Into The Pixelverse Episode 1
*The sun rises over the internet as Pixel wakes up in his home at Prism* Pixel:*yawn* Time for another day. *Pixel gets dressed as he goes to his kitchen* Pixel:Good morning Pierre Pierre:.... Pixel:Well since i have the day off today i’m gonna say hi to my old friends at LMMCU after all i did make a new project yesterday and i think it was very good! Pierre:.... Pixel:See ya later Pierre i will be back for lunch! *INTRO MUSIC* *Pixel arrives at the train station as he sees two of his friends* Pixel:Hey guys! Lonk:Oh hey Pixel Journey:Hi Pixel:Lonk,Journey how are you guys doing Lonk:I’m alright Journey and i are about to go take on a quest you wanna come? Pixel:Nah going to Fandom for the day Lonk:Alright see you later Pixel Journey:Bye! *Pixel hops on the train* *Pixel arrives at Fandom* Pixel:Hm oh there is the LMMCU Gate! *Pixel walks through the LMMCU entrance* Pixel:Ahh what a nice day! *Pixel looks at the featured pages* Pixel:Let’s see if my project is there.. *Pixel sees INTO THE RAVENVERSE* Pixel:*earrape* What the actual fuck is this how is this better than my thing that i spent hours on! Pixel:You know what i’m done! Every week i make something and it never gets featured! The Lego Blazer Movie gets featured and it was never even finished yet my movie that i finish it never gets featured! ' '*Pixel storms off but he stops* Pixel:Wait a second if i just create my own show like Into The Ravenverse but make it better then.. Pixel:OKAY REALGAMETIME THIS IS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY!! ''' '''GameTime:Hey Pixel. Pixel:GAMETIME! ''' '''GameTime:Hi what’s going on! Pixel:You have some competiton for your show! GameTime:Which one? Pixel:Into The Ravenverse! GameTime:Oh? What are you making? Pixel:My own show..into the pixelverse GameTime:Sounds intresting what’s it about *Pixel freezes* Pixel:Um i haven’t thought of anything.. GameTime:I’m gonna have a pretty easy competiton if you come at me without even having an idea for a show! *Pixel gets angry* Pixel:HEY LISTEN MY SHOW WILL BE BETTER SOMEHOW! * Pixel goes back to his house* Pixel:Okay let’s see the cast for Into The Ravenverse *Pixel puts on his reading glasses* Pixel:Raven - A archer girl who is obsessed with writing stories. She has a giant Raven pet which she rides in order to travel to places in the realm of Abragarth. She is very talented and likes to hang out with her new friends and go on misadventures. Pixel:A giant pet raven huh..and friends i have neither of those! *Senifeld earrape* Pixel:But i do have a dog..! Pixel:PIERRE! Pierre:..... Pixel:Pierre i have an idea do you want to be in a TV Show! Pierre:.... Pixel:Okay.Do you want to go on a walk! *Pierre starts wagging his tail and starts running around* Pixel:We are gonna go on the best walk ever! *Pierre goes to the door* Pixel:But not right now *Pierre walks away sad* Pixel: She is very talented and likes to hang out with her new friends and go on misadventures. Pixel:Well..i’m not very talented but i have a few friends.. *Pixel runs over to somebody’s house* *Pixel jumps through the window* Pixel:JACOB WAKE UP! *Jacob rolls over* Jacob:Wha. Pixel:Jacob i have a job offer for you Jacob:It’s like 11 pixel..let me sleep more Pixel:Jacob..it’s gonna involve..Pierre *Jacob sits up awake* Jacob:Wait really? Pixel:Mhm Jacob:Sign me up Pixel:Great! Jacob:So what am i doing? Pixel:You will see… *1 week later* Pixel:Finally it’s done Jacob:Hey Pixel Pixel:Hey Jacob you are just in time! *Pixel shows his giant machine off it looks like a spaceship sort of thing* Jacob:Uh..what is that Pixel:Well it’s my dimensional travel machine-9000 Jacob:But why… Pixel:Shhh….we need to find a perfect cast so why not travel through dimensions. Jacob:Yo that’s kind of a sick idea Pixel:I know right so where do you wanna go first? Jacob:Ooh let’s go meet Sans or something Pixel:Yeah lets go do that! *Pixel starts going to the ship but freezes* Pixel:Wait how do we get to the undertale dimension. Jacob:Uhhh it’s probably voice activated so when we say Undertale we will get taken there. Pixel:Yeah *Pixel and Jacob step in the ship* Pixel:Come on Pierre! *Pierre gets in the ship Pixel:Uh we need to type in some numbers *Jacob punches in the numbers ''' '''6191825201912* Jacob:Undertale *The ship fires up as it blasts through the roof of Pixel’s house* Pixel:Ahhhhhhhhhh! *The ship bursts into a colorful world with lots of buildings it looks to be fantasy* Pixel:Uh this isn’t Undertale ''' '''Jacob;What we need to turn back! Pixel:Nono we can manage this I’m sure we can find the perfect crew in this world.Speaking of computer what is this world? Computer:Welcome to the world of FAIRY TAIL Pixel:Ew is that like an anime Jacob:Yeah I have heard of this anime before ''' '''Pixel:Well lets land somewhere conspicuous we don’t want to attract any attention to ourselves. *They park in a back ally way* Pixel:Pierre stay here Pierre:...... *Pierre lays down* Pixel:Alright let’s go Jacob *Pixel and Jacob walk out of the ship and see a big building that says Fairy Tail* Pixel:Fairy Tail...that’s the name of this world isn’t it Jacob:Nah the world is actually Fiore but that’s where the main cast resides Pixel:Sweet let’s go find our cast *Pixel starts running in there* Pixel:OKAY WHO WANTS TO BE IN A TV SHOW! *Everyone looks at Pixel* ???:Who are you Pixel:Oh i’m Pixel..PixelFox ???:Who names there kid Pixel Pixel:Hey i am ready to fight you! Natsu:OH YEAH YOU WANNA FIGHT WELL I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY TIME ANY DAY@ Pixel:Okay pinky let’s square off! *Pixel jumps at Natsu as Natsu sends him flying into a wall* Pixel:Aw..shit my head Erza:That’s enough! *Erza walks over to Pixel* Erza:I don’t know who are you but i ask you to leave ''' '''Pixel:ughh..pretty lady *Meanwhile* *A cat is walking around and pierre sees it outside the window* Pierre:*bark* *bark* *bark* *bark* Cat:*hiss* *A cat girl is walking around the town of Magonlia* ???:Is that a kitty! *She runs towards the kitty who Pierre is barking at* ???:Hey you mean ol dog stop barking at that kitty! *She jumps through the window of the ship to attack Pierre* Pierre:*yelp* ???:Now stop barking at the kitty she accidently leans on a button on the ship and it activates a trap door that she falls through ' '???:NYA!!! *The trap door closes and Pierre lays down again* *back at Fairy Tail* Jacob:We are gonna be leaving now Pixel:UGhh...your pretty Erza:Ugh *Jacob drags Pixel out of there* Jacob:Well that was not a sucess. *They go out to see the cat outside of there ship* Pixel:Hi kitty *The cat walks away* Pixel:Okay. *they go into the ship and start it up* Pixel:Are we ready for takeoff Jacob:Yep let’s fire this baby up *It takes off into space as it goes to a crusing alititude* Pixel:Ahh.. They hear mufiled shouts coming from the trap door* Pixel:What the… *Pixel opens the trap door* *A cat girl jumps out she is wearing a black bikini with black and purple stripped leggings* Pixel:Ah! ???:NYA!!! *She attacks Pixel* Pixel:Ow get off me..please ???:Hi there! PIxel:Hi… ???:My name is Millianna where are we? Pixel:Oh hi my name..is pixel.Pixel Fox.Y-you can just call me Pixel! Pixel:(Jesus this girl is super duper hot) Millianna:Oh nice to meet you are you okay you seem to be a bit shakey *Jacob is trying not to laugh* Pixel:Uh y-yeah i’m fine! Millianna:Okay! Well where are we Pixel:Oh we are just traveling through dimensions *Millianna goes pale* Millianna:WHAT!! Jacob:Uh-oh number one mistake Pixel don’t make a girl mad\ *Millianna starts shaking Pixel* Millianna:You jerk bring me home!!! Pixel:AGH! *Pixel accidently knocks her back with a psychic bubble* Pixel:Okay listen to me..i’m sure there is a way to get back like we can go to our last location Computer:LMAO No you deleted your browser history when you knocked her into me. *Jacob bursts out into laughter* Millianna:.... Pixel:Well..goodbye world. Millianna:NYA!!!! *Millianna throws Pixel into the computer* Computer:Systems shutting down… *The lights go off* Pixel:UGhh *Pixel rolls off the computer system* Millianna:Sorry i didn’t mean to hurt you.. Jacob:Why does it feel like we are fallling…. *It goes to outside where the ship is slowly falling into the void* Pixel:We’re fucked aren’t we. *TO BE CONTUINED* Category:TV show episodes Category:Into The Pixelverse